Blanket
by ul-him
Summary: Una noche fria puede traer calidez, no sólo al cuerpo. Pequeño drabble, algunos pueden consideralo OCC.


Aqui traigo un pequeño drabble que escribi en mis ratos de ocio, no es bueno, pero en fin, me sentia inspirada.

Pareja: Zoro X Nami.

Serie: One Piece.

Autor: Eiichiro Oda.

Palabras: 1,978.

Tema: Frío.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertencen si no a Eiichiro Oda, solo el fic fue de mi imaginación.

_Italica:_ pensamientos.

con - dialogos.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Nami, con la mejor de sus habilidades como navegante, en estas circunstancias, determinaba si llegaría a haber algún problema que requiriese de su atención, estaba consciente de que las profundas aguas por las cuales "navegaban" eran desconocidas y peligrosas, pero en realidad necesitaba un descanso, llevaban horas siendo impulsados por la profunda corriente marina y no parecía haber ningún problema, además la temperatura descendía más y más y Nami bien podría usar una ducha caliente.

Pero necesitaba un vigía, ¿quién sería? ¿Sanji?, no, estaba en la cocina, demasiado ocupado y además Chopper le había prohibido acercarse al cocinero desde que…...bueno…...estaba en rehabilitación, aunque ahora llevase un cálido abrigo que bien ocultaba sus atributos, no estaba de humor como para arriesgarse. ¿Ussop? Demasiado asustado como para hacer un buen trabajo. ¿Chopper? En el límite entre la paranoia y su deseo de concentrarse en Sanji y su "condición". ¿Franky? Demasiado emocionado. ¿Brook? Ni siquiera tiene globos oculares. _– Yohohoho! -_

-_ ¿qué? –_ pensó Nami. _– Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con ese esqueleto pervertido. –_

Volvió a la tarea. ¿Robin? No, se encontraba leyendo un libro y aunque fuese la mejor candidata a Nami no le gustaba molestarla, a no ser que fuese una situación de verdadera emergencia, la cual esperaba no tener.

¿Luffy? Nami volteo a ver a su capitán, quien se encontraba en la punta del Thousand Sunny, su puesto habitual, justo en la cabeza del alegre "Sunny"; tarareando una canción con sus piernas cruzadas y su boba pero contagiosa sonrisa, gritando de tanto en tanto con emoción.

_- Uh-huh –_ concluyo Nami en su cabeza, después de todo Luffy era…...…bueno…...Luffy.

Entonces solo quedaba alguien más.

Con las manos en la cintura, Nami comenzó a escanear la cubierta del Sunny, hasta vislumbrar un pequeño punto verde, alejado del escándalo. _– Ah ahí esta - _ habiendo encontrado su presa Nami se dispuso a caminar hacia él.

Ahí apoyado en el barandal estaba Zoro, quien había bajado su abrigo verde haciendo que este quedara colgando bajo su cintura, solo sacando su bien formado pecho, y sus brazos que se hallaban ocupados con pesas. Escucho los sigilosos pero firmes pasos de Nami acercarse, Zoro sabiendo de antemano lo que vendría suspiro resignado.

_– Nos acabamos de re-encontrar y ya empezamos con problemas. –_ pensó.

- ¡Hey! ¡Perezoso! – grito Nami posicionandose detrás de él.

- Oi, cortala mujer, no es como si no estuviese haciendo nada. – refuto Zoro.

- ¿En serio? Porque para mi eso es justo lo que haces NADA.- Nami, como siempre no estaba dispuesta a perder un argumento.

- ¡Estoy entrenando que no vez! - contesto el espadachín ya molesto.

- Pues para eso tienes un Gimnasio que te construyo Franky. - _touche_ – pensó Zoro, sin embargo dispuesto a volver a la tranquilidad de hace un momento decidió, por una vez, ser amable con ella, y para eso debía ser sincero.

- Hn… - comenzó él. – Es que me gusta la vista de aquí fuera. – dijo sin mirar a Nami.

- ¿Es así? – contesto ella, extrañada de escuchar ese tipo de palabras de su compañero de tripulación, no era habitual en Zoro ser tan calmado cuando discutía con ella, quizá sus años de entrenamiento le enseñaron algo mas que solo cortar cosas.

- ...….. -

Al ver que Zoro no tenía intenciones de llevar esto más lejos, decidió ir directo al punto.

- Pues me parece perfecto, porque necesito un vigía para esta noche y decidí que tú eras perfecto parta el puesto. – dijo la pelirroja triunfal.

- Decidiste mi trasero, solo viste quien era la opción más segura para andar ordenando. - ahora, de hecho, Zoro volteo a verla, aunque sus palabras no sonaron tan fuertes como su argumento, así que realmente perdían un poco de valor, si de insultar se trataba, es solo que Zoro aun no estaba acostumbrado a encarar a Nami, con esa larga cabellera que ahora se lucia, ciertamente le daba un aire diferente, menos mandona, aunque solo en apariencia.

- Bueno, para el caso es lo mismo, tú estas aquí afuera entrenando y puedes seguir haciéndolo mientras vigilas. No sé porque el alboroto. – Nami señalo con un dedo acusador a Zoro.

- ¿Y que hay de los otros? Ese cocinero pervertido para empezar. – Refuto Zoro.

- Estan indispuestos. – Dijo ella, sencillamente.

- ¿Indispuestos? Mi mal- -

- Como sea te lo encargo. Bye~. – Nami lo cortó tajantamente, pero con una voz dulce, sacudiendo la mano como quitándole importancia y tornándose en sus talones para dirigirse a su camarote.

Zoro solo la observo caminar hasta que quedo fuera de su vista, todo el tiempo, con un ceño fruncido, y volvió a su trabajo con las pesas.

Más tarde, no realmente segura de si podía considerarse noche o día, estando en las profundidades del océano no es que hubiese mucha diferencia de todos modos, la navegante decidió ir a inspeccionar que tal iba la ruta, el descanso para poco le había servido, y decidió poner su mente a hacer algo, pero al parecer la fuerte corriente que los arrastraba seguía su curso sin problemas. Sin embargo parecía que cada vez estaba más frio así que además de su abrigo Nami había atado una bufando en su cuello. Entonces, Nami decidió ir a checar a su elegido vigilante alguien debía asegurase de que estuviese haciendo su trabajo propiamente después de todo.

Por supuesto no fue sorpresa encontrar al espadachín profundamente dormido en su puesto, aunque Nami debía darle crédito, Zoro se encontraba sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas en posición de loto y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, claramente, pretendía vigilar la ruta antes de quedarse dormido.

Sin embargo lo que hizo que la mandíbula de Nami se abriera, insegura si debía gritarle o no, era el estado en que se encontraba. _– Ese imbécil.-_ pensó ella.

Allí estaban, descendiendo quien sabe cuántas leguas en el fondo marino, con la temperatura lo suficientemente baja como para enfriar hasta los ánimos lujuriosos de Sanji; y Zoro estaba ahí con su abrigo verde en el suelo, pecho expuesto, casi rogando por un resfriado.

Nami sabía que Zoro es fuerte, inhumanamente fuerte, pero esto iba más allá de la estupidez.

Nami suspiro en derrota, regreso a su camarote por una cobija y haciendo gala de sus habilidades como "La Gata Ladrona" logro envolver al espadachín con la pretendida cobija sin que este se inmutara; entonces Nami llevo una mano a su barbilla, expresión concentrada, decidió que no sería suficiente, desenredo la bufanda de su cuello y la puso alrededor de él de Zoro, después de todo estaría ahí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Nami se disponía a retirarse cuando un sonido llamo su atención, asustada ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubierta en un acto de "bondad" hacia su camarada, Nami volteo lentamente.

Ronquidos.

No le sorprendió, sin embargo alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja y tomándose su dulce tiempo, la navegante observo al espadachín, brazos aun cruzados cuello agachado, brillante cabello verde. Llevada por la curiosidad Nami se sento al lado del espadachín, sin quitar la vista de su leal nakama. Realmente no se había tomado el tiempo para apreciar los cambios que estos dos años habían hecho en el pilverde.

Nami inclino un poco su cabeza para poder apreciar el escondido rostro de Zoro, por supuesto que lo más notorio era esa nueva cicatriz, una más para su colección, sin embargo más visible que las demás, aunque esto no quitaba el atractivo natural que el rostro de Zoro poseía, no era fácil acostumbrarse a que ya solo tenía un ojo bueno. Nami pensó, que de toda la tripulación, exceptuando a Luffy, claro, él había sido el que había tenido el entrenamiento más difícil, Nami tembló ligeramente al imaginarse la clase de habilidad y fuerza monstruosa que seguro, había obtenido. Por supuesto no era que temiera del espadachín, conocía a Zoro bastante bien como para eso.

Pero no solo era ese el cambio que había tenido. Su cabello estaba más largo, ligeramente, pero evidente, ahora se lo peinaba de otro forma, sus facciones eran ahora más serias, incuso maduras, su cuerpo estaba más torneado, hasta parecía que se había ensanchado.

Nami suspiro, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella también había hecho notables cambios, aparte de su cabello, o si alguien los notaria. _– Si él los notaria. –_ sacudiendo su cabeza queriendo alejar pensamientos, Nami llevo sus frente a sus rodillas, con sus manos entrelazadas por debajo de sus piernas y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Zoro despertó abruptamente, debido al sonido extraño y al repentino calor que había logrado llamar su atención. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la razón del repentino cambio y ahí la encontró, la temperamental navegante de su tripulación, cabello largo y anaranjado cayendo libremente cubriendo su rostro, pecho que se alzaba y bajaba en una respiración estable, profundamente dormida, sentada a su lado.

Por supuesto que Zoro noto también la cálida cobija cubriéndolo, y la roja bufando envolviendo su cuello, escencia cítrica abrazándolo. Mandarinas.

Zoro sonrió.

Ligeramente, una sonrisa satisfecha, había extrañado a sus nakamas, pero sobre todo los cambios repentinos de personalidad de su exigente navegante, después de todo Zoro la conocía mejor.

No dispuesto a levantarse de su cómoda posición o a despertar a Nami; tomo la bufanda de su cuello y envolvió a la navegante con ella, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Nami, quedaron ambos, efectivamente cubiertos con la cálida cobija. Al movimiento Nami suspiro satisfecha, entre sueños, moviendo un poco su cabeza, Zoro inmediatamente se tenso, anticipando la ira de la navegante si despertaba, sin embargo no paso, el ligero movimiento de Nami dio como resultado su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Satisfecho con la renovada tranquilidad Zoro volvió a su anterior posición, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y cabeza agachada, con una ligera sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

_- Ha, idiota, yo nunca cacho resfriados. -_ Concluyo el espadachín antes de sucumbir a un contento sueño.


End file.
